


Lo que realmente somos

by ChibiDhamar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU Moderno, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Morgana y Uther son solamente mencionados, de amigos a amantes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDhamar/pseuds/ChibiDhamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlín ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces él y Arturo habían sido comparados con una vieja pareja de casados. UA Moderno. TRADUCCIÓN. MERTHUR. SLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que realmente somos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlín no nos pertenece ni a mí ni a la autora original.
> 
> Notas Originales de la autora:  
> Lo que realmente somos – One shot Arturo/Merlín
> 
> Summary: Merlín ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces él y Arturo habían sido comparados con una vieja pareja de casados. UA Moderno A/M. Completo.
> 
> Notas de la traductora: Nada es mío, sólo traduzco con el permiso de la autora, espero que os guste.

Lo que realmente somos

* * *

 

 

Merlín ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces él y Arturo habían sido comparados con una vieja pareja de casados, pero él creía que debía estar alrededor de los mil por ahora. Los mil y tantos.

Pero la cosa era que, ellos no eran viejos, no estaban casados, ni siquiera eran una pareja.

Seguro que algunas veces se acurrucarían en el sofá para ver una película y Merlín escondería la cabeza en el hombro de Arturo en una parte particularmente escalofriante y algunas veces usarían colores que hacían juego en una salida de noche. Algunas veces Arturo haría el viaje a la tienda 24 horas más cercana para comprarle a Merlín su jugo favorito por el que tanto antojo tenía.  _Se te antoja esta mierda como a una mujer embarazada Merlín._  Y Merlín se sentaría toda la noche alimentando a Arturo con alguna medicina fría que olía mal cuando el tonto se quedaba fuera jugando fútbol en la lluvia sin colocarse la chaqueta a prueba de agua que Merlín le había comprado para su cumpleaños. Y claro, se robarían las medias del otro y se comprarían la cena entre sí por ninguna razón en particular,  _Sólo me dieron ganas es todo,_ y algunas veces se prestarían la ropa a pesar de la vasta diferencia en cuerpo y tamaño; y uno se quedaría despierto hasta tempranas horas en la mañana con el otro borracho y aun así lo cuidaría a través de su resaca ese día. Pero eso no significaba que fueran una pareja. Y definitivamente no eran viejos. O casados, aunque hubo esa vez en Las Vegas cuando ambos se despertaron usando anillos que hacían juego y estuvieron convencidos de que estaban casados por un total de cuatro horas antes de que Morgana y Gwen no pudieran aguantar más y procedieran a pasar el resto del viaje llamando a todos sus amigos con historias de como los idiotas se habían creído el cuento entero.

Y sólo porque algunas veces, bueno casi siempre terminarán las frases del otro sin darse cuenta,  _Así que, te veo-_

_Luego-_

_Estaré en casa antes de-_

_Medianoche porque tenemos un-_

_Examen de matemáticas mañana. El cual probablemente-_

_Reprobaré. Yo también. Que te-_

_Diviertas_. _Sí, nos vemos después entonces._  Y algunas veces se hablarían sólo entre ellos en las fiestas, y estuvo aquella vez en la que Arturo golpeó a ese chico en el club que no sabía tomar un no por respuesta, y puede que algunas veces ellos optaran por rechazar citas y fiestas para sólo sentarse y ver viejas repeticiones de Star Trek juntos.

Y seguro que Arturo siempre daba lata a Merlín sobre que no comía lo suficiente y que algún día se rompería con un viento lo suficientemente fuerte y Merlín siempre regañaba a Arturo sobre su imbécil comportamiento. Por supuesto que ambos sabían cómo el otro tomaba su café sin preguntarlo y ambos sabían cuando el otro necesitaba silencioso apoyo, que lo dejen solo, o un amistoso golpe en el hombro lo que, más seguido que no, los guiaría a una pelea en broma de todas maneras. Algunas veces responderían preguntas al unísono y  _sólo sabrían_  qué es lo que el otro estaba pensando y pelearían constantemente. Pero eso no significaba nada. Sólo que eran amigos, mejores amigos desde que Merlín tenía tres años y Arturo cinco. Lo que automáticamente lo hacía superior y el jefe en todos sus juegos porque, ¡ _Soy mayor Merlín así que debes hacer lo que diga!_

Y porque se conocían de tanto tiempo significaba que estaba bien el que Arturo caminará por la calle con su brazo colgado de los hombros de Merlín. Estaba bien que se llamaran cada noche, a veces más de una vez si alguno de los dos se encontraba lejos, estaba bien que Arturo llamara mamá a Hunith y la visitara cada vez que Merlín lo hacía; estaba bien que Hunith lo llamara hijo de la misma manera en que lo hacía con Merlín. Estaba bien que vivieran juntos desde que ambos decidieran mudarse de sus casas –  _juntos_. Y no significaba nada más que amistad cuando Merlín traía gatos y perros vagabundos y todo lo que tuviese que hacer fuera mirar a Arturo una vez antes de que el rubio los aceptara, _sólo por un tiempo hasta que les encontremos un hogar o un refugio._  Sólo era amistad cuando Arturo acariciaba con sus dedos los cabellos de Merlín cuando su cabeza descansaba en su regazo, cuando Merlín trazaba las líneas del rostro de Arturo cuando dormía a su lado, sólo era amistad cuando Arturo sostenía orgullosamente la mano de Merlín frente a un grupo de chicas que habían estado checando a Arturo,  _No Merlín, ellas te estaban mirando, es por eso que necesito protegerte, ya ves._

Era sólo amistad cuando Arturo lo tenía contra la pared mientras discutían sus planes, o sus futuros imaginarios donde,  _vamos a vivir juntos hasta que estemos viejos y no podamos movernos, vamos a robar y asaltar pueblos y viviremos del dinero que ganemos por vender nuestros objetos robados, nos mudaremos a Hawái y viviremos en la playa_ , brazos apoyados contra la pared, a cada lado de su cabeza.

Sólo era amistad cuando Merlín rompió con su novia porque le había gritado a Arturo por monopolizar todo el tiempo de Merlín. Sólo era amistad cuando Arturo levantaba a Merlín a innaturales horas de la mañana para decirle ¡ _Está nevando!_ Porque Merlín ama la nieve y le rompería el corazón si no pudiera pararse, lengua fuera, debajo de la nieve que caía. Era simplemente amistad cuando ambos sonreían orgullosamente cuando la gente hablaba tiernamente de ellos y chillaban sobre lo lindos que eran, como lo era el que nadie se atreviera a preguntar por Arturo  _o_  Merlín, no, era Arturo  _y_  Merlín, venían como uno solo, no podías conocer a uno sin el otro y como tal no te podía gustar uno sin que te guste el otro, ellos eran prácticamente la misma persona de todos modos.

Era sólo amistad cuando Merlín acompañaba a Arturo a los elegantes eventos y reuniones de los Pendragón lo que lo aterrorizaba y luego confortara a Arturo durante la noche después de una particularmente fuerte discusión con su padre.

Era sólo amistad cuando se besaban, porque uno o el otro estaba solo, cuando se tocaban porque había pasado  _tanto tiempo_  para ambos, cuando se sostenían, besaban piel expuesta, querían, deseaban. Sólo era amistad cuando Arturo susurraba en el oído de Merlín,  _Para siempre, para siempre_ mientras se movían juntos, en armonía empapados en sudor.

Era sólo amistad cuando Merlín entraba en una habitación y no miraba nada más que a Arturo, cuando Arturo parecía saber cuándo llegaría Merlín y nada más parecía importante después de ese momento.

Sólo era amistad cuando Arturo le dijo a su padre que podría sentir algo por otro hombre, algo más que amistad. Incluso Uther Pendragón sabía que hablaba de Merlín.

Ninguno sabía cuándo dejaron de decir que era sólo amistad, tampoco sabían cuando las cosas cambiaron de amistad a algo mucho más.  _Ustedes nunca fueron sólo amigos_ , diría Morgana,  _ustedes siempre fueron de esta manera. Nada cambia sólo porque ahora admitan estar en una relación. Una vieja pareja de casados es lo que son._

Merlín lo reconoce primero, después de todo ¿cuántos amigos realmente conocían todo sobre el otro? ¿Cuántos amigos realmente eran el completo opuesto del otro en todas las formas y aun así totalmente la misma persona? ¿Cuántos amigos eran realmente completas almas gemelas? Arturo lo reconoció poco después, después de un intenso convencimiento de su amigo, su novio. De  _su_  Merlín.

 _Nunca me han gustado mucho las etiquetas de todos modos_ , Dijo Merlín mientras movían sus cosas al dormitorio de Arturo, el más grande que él había tomado cuando se mudaron la primera vez,  _nosotros somos quienes somos._

 _¿Qué tal esposo?_  Pregunta Arturo un día, mientras están en el sofá, cabellos mojados de su ducha compartida, piel limpia y la TV resonando con algún reality show basura que realmente no están viendo.

_Creo que podría vivir con esa etiqueta._

Eso haría dos tercios del camino hacía el "Vieja pareja de casados" como frecuentemente habían sido llamados, y dos de tres era más que suficiente, tenían toda sus vidas para llegar a la parte de viejos.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas originales de la autora:  
> Espero que hayan disfrutado, por favor déjenme saberlo.
> 
> N/T: Espero que les haya gustado, el original 'What we really are' lo pueden encontrar FF,net
> 
> Saludos!
> 
> Atte.: Chibi Dhamar.


End file.
